Transcendence
by CookieMonsterismyfriend
Summary: After the events in New York each member of the Avengers team had lost themselves. Growing too dangerous even for themselves, Fury has ordered the Avengers to attend individual and group therapy with the SHEILD psychiatrist. But first, they have to rescue her. Rated M for language, violence and possible scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Transcendence Chapter 1: Realizations

_Month of March_

It began with Clint. It was simple with him. Everyone knew it, even Agent Barton himself. Having your mind turned into play dough and tossed about by the god of mischief. It wasn't right away, it was slow. He'd passed his field clearance evaluations, and the psychological exam.

The problem came when he was out in the field…he couldn't trust any agent they sent to work with him, even Natasha. Piles of grievance suits sat on Nick Fury's desk that first afternoon. More were to come.

* * *

Then it was Tony. Pepper was the first to notice the changes, and report them to Fury. It began with holding her tighter as they slept, as if she was going to slip away at any moment. Then it progressed into rough angry sex-not, that Pepper minded that part, and communication between them had deteriorated to almost nothing.

The only thing that stopped Pepper from walking out was that, every once in while following the attack on New York, Tony would look at her with, pain, fear and something else, in his eyes and say "I love you Pepper."

* * *

Natasha came next, to the surprise of everyone. She was twitchy, constantly on edge which, with her being a top notch assassin wasn't good for other agents. She spent a lot of time in the gun range, and in the sparing room to the point where no one wanted to train with the red headed Russian.

Natasha had pointed a gun or other weapons at fellow agents with the intent to kill one to many times. Her grievance suit pile was almost as high as Clint's.

* * *

Thor was in a pissy mood for weeks. After taking Loki back to Asgard, the god had returned to Earth in order to seek out Jane Foster; only is discover that the good doctor had, after Thor hadn't returned to her for some weeks, run into the arms of one Dr. Keith Kincaid. To whom Jane was engaged

Thor almost killed the mortal, but thought better of it, and was now sulking and beating criminals…..as well as a few agents who happened to get on his bad side.

* * *

Bruce put himself in seclusion, which only worsened Tony's mood. _Everything_ agitated Bruce as of late. The 'Other Guy' had been talking up a storm and Bruce couldn't concentrate on anything.

He almost Hulked out at the base twice in one week. Dr. Banner decided enough was enough and he took off to some secluded location he'd only told Tony and Fury.

* * *

Steve was the last to break. He'd always been the silent type so not many people noticed a change in his behavior. That is until he started missing meetings, missing meals and generally letting sadness and whatever other emotions get to him. He'd broken several punching bags in the last week .

* * *

Director Fury had had enough; there were over 200 files grievances in the last month. Equipment needed to be replaced on a near daily basis, and Agents refused to go near any of the Avengers

And Nick didn't blame them, as a whole the team could be very dangerous, that was the very reason he'd brought them together. What they needed was a psychiatrist, but not just any psychiatrist.

He already had someone in mind as he pressed the intercom in his office, "Get Hill in here." Moments later Agent Hill stepped into the room "Sir." She said

Fury turned to face her, his expression serious, "Call in the Avengers. I have a mission for them."


	2. Chapter 2

Transcendence Chapter 2: Recruits Part 1

* * *

_**The Briefing**_

Things were tense at the conference room table that March 20th. Thor clutched his hammer; electricity seemed to build around him. Steve was escorted by some very burly agents; he stood on the back wall facing the table.

Tony sat with his arms crossed, the back of his chair to Bruce, clearly pouting about the doctor having been away for so long; Stark wasn't speaking to the doctor.

Bruce had his head in his hands, trying to block out whatever was going on in his mind and the assassins sat facing Fury, blank expressions on their faces.

"I have a mission for you all." Fury said as he dropped folders in front of each Avenger. He handed the last folder to Steve "It's a rescue mission, well, the rescue mission come after the recruitment mission."

Fury paused to look around at the team "In the folder you will find profiles on one Alison Blaire and one Samantha Blevins, they were agents of shield once upon a time. We need you to get them back."

Bruce looked up "And your other agents can't get them back because?"

It was Tony who answered him "Because Alison can blind an entire room with the wave of her hand and Samantha can create a near impenetrable force field, seriously, am I the only one reading these handouts?"

Fury sighed "They're categorized as mutants, humans who's DNA has evolved to develop different abilities. And only Thor and Steve will be going to get them. The rest of you, save Dr. Banner, will be back up. Doctor we'll need you for the rescue mission."

"Why did you request I go Lord Fury?" Thor asked, his eyes clouded with confusion.

"Because Agent Blevins is a very complex person, I feel that you will be able to get through to her, because you are a very simplistic person, someone tells you something, you understand it."

Thor nodded satisfied with Fury's answer. "And what about me? Why am I going?" Steve asked.

Fury began to leave the room, he pause and looked Steve in the eye "Agent Blaire, she likes blondes."

With those last words Fury left the room, Agent Hill following close behind, and Tony and Clint burst into laughter at Steve's dumbstruck face.

* * *

_**Agent Alison Blaire**_

So Steve and two undercover agents walk into a bar…no, seriously…that's what they did. The agents sat on opposite sides of the room and Steve sat down at a table near the stage.

The place was called The Rabid Rabbit; the servers, both male and female, wore rabbit ears and tails. It wasn't the most upscale bar but it wasn't a dive bar either so Steve supposed that was better. Tuesday nights at The Rabid Rabbit was its weekly karaoke night and SHEILD's intelligence said that Blaire preformed here every week.

Fury had told him to be very careful; if they spooked her and she ran, Fury doubted they would be able to find her in time. Steve was pulled from his thoughts by the hostess on stage announcing that karaoke would begin.

After a few torturous hours of high notes so high they cracked Steve's glass and low notes so out of tune Barry White was rolling in his grave, Steve heard footsteps approaching his table. He felt his body tense but he managed to keep his eyes on the singer before him.

"Mind if I join you?" a smooth silvery voice came from his right. Steve turned his head and was floored by her looks. He did a quick once over but found himself looking at her more closely a second time.

She had long shiny strawberry blonde hair that fell past her shoulders, cornflower blue eyes that twinkled in the bar lights. She was tall, five foot eight inches. Steve realized that he was staring and nodded,

"Of course." He said gesturing to the chair next to him. She sat and smiled at him "Thank you" Steve choked on his spit, he hadn't been this affected by a woman since…since Peggy.

He sighed and shook his head "Well," he cleared his throat "May I buy you a drink Miss…?" Steve asked fishing for her to tell him her name, though he knew exactly who she was; Alison Blaire, his target.

Alison turned her head to look at him "An apple martini would be fantastic Captain Rogers." She said with a glint in her eye. Steve nodded and waved a waitress over then did a double take, his eyes wide.

"H-How…?" he stammered

Alison shook her head "I get my drink first."

Steve nodded slightly and turned back to the waitress and ordered Alison's drink. After the waitress had left with the order Steve and Alison turned to face each other; Alison spoke first "Now, Captain, I know you know who I am. But you don't know how I know who you are."

Steve nodded "Do you know why I'm here?" Alison shook her head something flashed in her eyes, remorse, pain…"That piece of information was left out of my intel."

Steve chuckled "Then you have bad intel."

Alison nodded "I do. Why don't you tell me why you're here and perhaps we can work something out."

Steve thought about it, getting her to come willingly would be much better than by force, especially if they were supposed to be working together in the near future.

"Director Fury sent me to recruit you for a rescue mission, the rescue of who I haven't been informed yet. I'm hoping you'll come willingly." He said as the waitress came back with Alison's drink.

She sipped her drink and tilted her head slightly, causing her hair to cascade onto the table, she pursed her lips and then smiled, startling Steve with the brightness of her smile. "Alright Captain…" She began; Steve held up his hand "Steve, please, I'm already older than I look."

He gave a half smile and she continued "Steve then, I'll go with you, on the condition that we leave after I sing, and you help me dispose of some unwanted persons."

Steve furrowed his eyebrows "Unwanted persons?" Alison nodded and downed the rest of her drink "Members of the Hellfire Club, they've been trying to recruit me for week, some people just can't take a hint." She shrugged nonchalantly, though Steve could see hesitation and fear in her eyes when she spoke of the club.

"Can you point them out?" He asked, ready to move into action. Alison nodded "I can, but if I do it now, they'll know something's up. I'll figure out a way to point them out during my performance." She said looking down at a watch Steve didn't realize she was wearing; it was a man's watch, old and worn.

"I have to go. Thanks for the drink." Alison winked at Steve and headed for a door next to the stage that was marked EMPLOYEES ONLY.

Steve stood up and walked back to the bar and sat down. He ordered a beer and turned his stool to face the stage. Shortly after the two plainclothes agents he entered with joined him at the bar.

Since Alison now knew why they were at The Rabid Rabbit, there was no need to hide. Steve quickly filled the agents in who got to work calling in Hawkeye and Black Widow for backup.

The hostess got back on stage and took up the mic "Alright guy and gals, as you know karaoke is now over." She gave a sad face as a few boos rose from the crowd.

"I know I know, but we are gonna end karaoke Friday how we always end it…with a bang!" the hostess laughed as the crowd started cheering "So now, without further ado, The Rabid Rabbit is proud to present, for the last time, Dazzler!" The hostess gave a wave of her arm as she backed off the stage.

There was a flash of bright rainbow lights and the curtains rose revealing Alison and a band behind her. The crowd was going nuts at the light show; Steve knew she was using her powers but the crowd probably thought it was lighting from overhead.

The band started playing and the crowd quieted, safe for a few drunken cheers, Alison clearly had these people's respect. She started singing

_"I don't mind letting you down easy_

_But just give it time_

_If it don't hurt now then just wait, just wait a while_

_You're not the big fish in the pond no more_

_You are what they're feeding on"_

Steve was very impressed with her vocal skills. Alison removed the mic from the stand and jumped down unto the floor, she walked over to a man in a blazer with a dress shirt underneath, he looked like a regular civilian but Steve now knew he was one of the men from the Hellfire Club. Alison sat down on the man's table and continued singing.

_"So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?_

_So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?"_

Alison hopped off the table and walked over to other members of the crowd as she sang.

_"Ain't it fun living in the real world_

_Ain't it good being all alone"_

She stopped in front of Steve and made a face a him

_"Where you're from_

_You might be the one who's running things_

_Well, you can ring anybody's bell to get what you want_

_You see, it's easy to ignore a trouble_

_When you're living in a bubble"_

Steve frowned at her and she grinned before moving on through the club

_"So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?_

_So what are you gonna do when nobody wants to fool with you?_

_Ain't it fun living in the real world_

_Ain't it good being all alone_

_Ain't it good to be on your own_

_Ain't it fun you can't count on no one_

_Ain't it good to be on your own_

_Ain't it fun you can't count on no one"_

Alison worked her way over to another man sitting by himself wearing similar clothing to the man before. She put an arm around his shoulder signaling Steve that that was the other man from the club. Alison continued singing as she made her way back onto the stage

_"Ain't it fun living in the real world_

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

_Ain't it fun_

_Ain't it fun_

_Baby, now you're one of us_

_Ain't it fun_

_Ain't it fun_

_Ain't it fun_

_Ain't it fun living in the real world_

_Ain't it good, ain't it good being all alone_

_Ain't it fun living in the real world_

_('Cause the world don't orbit around you)_

_Ain't it good, ain't it good being all alone (oh)_

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

_(Down to your mama)_

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

_(Don't go crying to your mama)_

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

_(Oh, this is the real world)_

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

_(Don't go crying to your mama)_

_This is the real world_

_This is the real world_

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

_Don't go crying to your mama 'cause you're on your own in the real world_

After the song ended the crowd erupted into cheers, and there was a brilliant light show throughout the bar. The curtains closed and the hostess returned to the stage saying that karaoke was over and final call was in two hours.

Steve picked up his beer and took a drink, when he put the mug down he was met with the sight of the hostess holding out a piece of paper. "This is from Dazzler."

Steve took the paper and gave the hostess a smile, she blushed and walked away. Steve opened the paper

**'Steve, come back to my dressing room, have your agents wait out back, XOXO, Alison' **

Steve rolled his eyes at her teasing and gave the agents instructions to set up in the back of the building with Agents Romanov and Barton. After the agents left Steve made his way toward the EMPLOYEES ONLY sign he saw Alison go through earlier. The hallway was narrow with three doors on either side of the hall, at the end was a door marked EXIT.

Steve walked down to Alison's dressing room and knocked. "Come in!" she said in a sing song voice.

Steve walked in, bracing himself for the sight of her changing, and was met with Alison simply sitting at a vanity brushing her hair. "How'd you like the show?" she asked meeting his eyes through the mirror.

Steve cleared his throat "It was different, the music I mean, but you have an amazing voice. And the light show was spectacular." Alison smiled and Steve felt something stir inside him, an emotion he thought he had long since buried since his 'defrosting', as Tony put it. "Thank you! I'm really glad you liked it." Alison stood and tossed the brush into a bag on the couch in the corner.

"Let's get going then."

* * *

To Be Continued in Part 2

So how was it?


	3. Chapter 3

Transcendence Chapter 3: Recruits Part 2

* * *

**_Agent Samantha Blevins _**

Thor stared at Tony. Expectant.

Tony stared at Thor. Surprised.

Both had cups filled with their one of their favorite beverages, coffee, neither drank.

Brown eyes locked with blue.

The people seated at other tables outside the café stared at them. Both heroes were dressed in plain clothes but anyone could see it was them.

Half of them stared in wonder

The other half wondered if they were going to start fighting.

Thor sighed and broke eye contact "I am sorry if the question I ask is disconcerting. It is just; I do not know how to move on from Jane Foster."

Tony nodded picking up his cup and taking a swig nonchalantly; on the inside though he was freaking out because he'd never had to move on from anyone, the thought of losing Pepper scared him more than anything; how was he supposed to help someone else get through a bad break up. "Don't sweat it point break. Honestly I don't think I can help you there…"

He was going to say more when his watch beeped signaling that it was time. "Oh look at that, it's show time for you point break. Remember what Fury said and you'll be fine. Contact me if you need help."

Thor nodded; they had given him a cellular phone some weeks back and the Asgardian was now mildly proficient in the device, meaning he had most of his contacts on speed dial and knew how to take pictures. Texting was something that took time; he walked down the street looking around him as he went.

Their intel had told them that Blevins was seen once a week grocery shopping in the same store. The thing was after she was done shopping; she went around the corner and disappeared. Gone, without a trace. It was Thor's mission to track her and persuade her to come back with him. Tony felt that the persuasion process would go a lot smoother if Thor didn't bring Mjolnir, so the weapon was left on a SHEILD Helicarrier that had a clear flight path in case Thor needed the hammer.

The prince turned the corner and walked into a small shop. Glancing around Thor realized that this was much like the market place back in Asgard but on a smaller scale. Looking down at the piece of paper Tony had given him with pictures of the things he was to purchase, Thor began searching for the items in the store.

After picking up a few of something called an apricot, Thor turned and bumped into someone; knocked them down really. Looking down he saw it was a woman with short blonde hair. He held out a hand and helped the woman up "Many apologies. I did not see you." Thor looked the woman over and found that she was tall, almost his height; breasts and hips rounded to an appealing shape.

She had electric blue eyes that seemed to hide deep ancient pain. "It's fine. I wasn't watching where I was going." The woman flashed a tight smile and continued her way toward the checkout counter; Thor tried to fight the urge but couldn't help but giving the woman another appreciative look, his eyes resting on her backside.

Thor paused and reached in his pocket and pulled out a picture of his target, Samantha Blevins; it was the very woman he'd just bumped into. He felt so stupid! Abandoning the rest of his list he followed the woman to the checkout and eavesdropped on her conversation with the clerk while looking at the displays on the counter. "Hey Sally, how's everything?" the clerk asked, as he rang up her items. The woman sighed "Could be better Rusty. The Landlord is getting a bit….handsy."

The clerk stopped bagging her things for a moment then continued "What are you gonna do about it Sal? Your total is twenty dollars even."

'Sally' handed him a twenty and started picking up her bags. She shrugged "I'll get out. Find somewhere else to go. I'll survive. I always do." Sally gave a bittersweet smile and walked out of the quickly paid for his fruit and followed the woman out the door. Looking around him he could not be certain which way she went. Thor's phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out. Placing the device to his ear he was met with the gruff sound of a male agent. "She went right."

Thor ended the call and turned to his right and spotted Sally walking down the street, her well rounded hips swaying with every step. Thor followed the woman seven blocks down and stopped when she turned into an abandoned building.

After looking around him Thor stepped into the building and saw Sally's grocery bags on the ground five feet in front of him. He walked toward the bags and surveyed the building as he went. As he approached the object, there was a flash of yellow out of the corner of his eye.

He turned and deflected the fist that was coming at him. He was met with the sight of Sally, only Sally was glowing. Glowing in that she had a yellow barrier surrounding her body.

Thor stepped back and looked into her eyes which had grown cloudy and furious, like a coming storm; her eyes reflected the light from the window like lighting. Sally took a step back and looked him over "Why is SHEILD following me? Follow up question, why did they send you?"

"Um, I do not know what you are…" Thor started but Sally cut him off with a wave of her hand and a roll of her eyes

"Cut the crap. Fury wants something, what is it?" Thor saw the determination in her eyes and sighed "I was sent to retrieve you for a quest. I was also to tell you that Lady Allison Blaire would also be joining this endeavor."

Sally dropped her force field and took a staggered step back. "Ali?! That would mean that…." Sally trailed off and seemed to get lost in her thoughts. She looked back at Thor and nodded "Alright, I'll go."

She began walking back toward the entrance. Thor looked back at her bags "Do you not want your food?" he called out to her, once again admiring her shape. Sally shook her head and smiled a bit "It wasn't for me to begin with." She pointed back to the spot the bags were in, Thor turned just in time to see two small child-like shapes disappearing out the back of the building.

Thor looked at Sally, he opened his mouth to speak but Sally held up a hand "Not now. Not here. We have work to do." Thor closed his mouth and nodded. They exited the building and toward Tony who was outside waiting in his convertible. Thor and Sally got in the car.

"Let's get going then."

* * *

Hey,so here's the final chapter 3! Sorry if Thor was a bit OOC. Hope you liked it! Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Transcendence Chapter 4: X-Factor

* * *

March 22nd

Fury stood in front of Natasha, Clint, and Bruce; all were waiting for Steve, Tony and Thor to return from their respective missions. Though it didn't show Nick was anxious about this. He knew it was the right thing to do, he was wary of what SHE would do to him when she was retrieved. Maria Hill entered the room.

"They're back sir." She said her voice as professional as ever, however her eyes spoke volumes. They asked if he was alright, if he needed anything.

Nick nodded, he was fine "Send them in" Hill turned and left to get the agents. Tony, Steve, and Thor entered first their faces wearing the same expressions of pain and stress as when they left. Allison and Sally entered after them; Sally's shield was around both women, and while Allison wore a smile on her face her eyes were dark and guarded. Hill slid in after everyone; Steve, ever the gentleman, pulled out chairs for the ladies.

Not one to mince words Sally spoke first "What is this about Fury? We followed your instructions to the letter and then you have your watch dogs come and get us?"

Allison smirked as the Avengers turned and looked at her with contempt and disbelief. "I want to talk to you about reforming X-Factor…it was a worthwhile program and…"

"**BULLSHIT**!" It was Allison who cut Fury off. She stood up despite Sally attempting to hold her down. Allison's body started glowing as she approached the director, the security guards by the door reached for their guns but Maria waved them down.

"That is a load of bull and you know it! X-Factor was shut down because one agent got killed, and another got captured! That was almost two years ago! The only reason you haven't sent anyone after her is because she's not spilling your precious secrets! You've got a lot of damn nerve to bring us back into this hell hole **_Nicky_**, and if it wasn't for the fact that I want to get her back, I'd drop you where you stand!"

The room was silent after Alison finished her rant, her face flushed and her glow nearly blinding everyone in the room. "Ali, you're glowing, I can't see." Sally's voice broke the silence, Ali, realizing what she was doing turned off her powers and sat back down next to Sally.

"I'm not apologizing." Alison said to no one in particular.

Sally patted her back "No one expects you to…at least I don't." Everyone in the room was rubbing their eyes trying to adjust to the change in light

"So what was X-Factor?" Clint asked, squinting in the direction of Sally and Ali's voices. Sally was the one to answer him because Alison was too upset to talk.

"X-Factor was something like your Avenger Initiative, except it was all mutants, I trust you're aware what a mutant is by now. There were four of us, code named Skids, Dazzler, Longshot and Psionic. It wasn't that we didn't work well together it was that we weren't prepared on that mission. Longshot got killed protecting us, and Psionic was captured trying to make sure Ali and I got out." Sally sighed at the painful memories.

"The reason we knew you were coming was because of Psionic, even in her much weakened state she has been able to send us telepathic messages sometimes, clues to where she is, snippets of what the director was planning. It wasn't much, which is why Ali didn't know the purpose of your visit Cap."

"What is Psionic's real name?" Bruce asked making Sally and Ali look at each other before Sally answered "Her real name is Alyna Xavier, you may have heard of her father Professor Charles Xavier, an expert on genetics. He should be considering he himself is a mutant."

"What can Alyna do?" Natasha asked, wanting to assess the situation before taking it on.

"Telepathy/empathy, Illusion casting, astral projection, mind reading and control, photographic memory, time warping. Now I know what you're thinking "With all that why can't she rescue herself. Where she's being kept, from what Ali and I know, has something like an inhibitor force field around it. The only reason she's been able to get in contact with us is because the power goes down sometimes where she is."

Fury spoke up "We know exactly where she is, and who took her."

Sally and Allison looked at Fury, eyes wide. Behind them the door opened and two agents walked in carrying boxes.

"They're shutting down their operation soon, which means she is expendable. You want to get her out." Nick glanced behind the women making them turn to see the agents behind them and each opened a box.

The first box held a short yellow jump suit with a black stripe up the sides and a blue jacket. The second held a blue jumpsuit and a brown leather jacket.

"So suit up."

* * *

So, I know Homecoming was supposed to get updated today but this got written first so it got updated first. it was supposed to be longer than this but my health recently hasn't been the best so it's this length. The next chapter will include the rescue and perhaps a therapy session. Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

Agent Alyna Xavier- Rescue

The Quinjet was silent as it made its way toward the Queen Maud Mountains in Antarctica. The Avengers and former X-Factor members stared at each other. All sizing the former up, seeing how well the other could be trusted. Growing bored and wanting to make sure she had enough power for the upcoming fight, Allison pulled out her headphones and plugged them into the X belt buckle which doubled as a device that stored sonic energy. She cranked the volume up to block out the noise, not that there was any. Allison leaned back and closed her eyes, letting her body absorb the sounds.

Sally looked at Allison, frowning, the place where Alyna was being held was the same place where… "Lady Sally?" Thor's voice broke her concentration; she looked at the very large Asgardian.

"You can drop the lady, I'm not nobility." She said with the barest hint of a smile. Thor nodded "Are you ready to retrieve your comrade? You look unnerved, is everything well? Sally." The way he said her name made Sally feel…nervous, and she hated feeling nervous.

"I'm fine" she said turning her head to look at Allison again, whose body now held a dull glow. Sally knew she could speak freely "It's Allison I'm worried about." Steve looked Sally, a confused look on his face.

"Why specifically her?" He asked. Sally was tempted to answer him truthfully; she liked Steve. He would be good for Allison; but not now.

"I shouldn't say. It's not my story to tell." She looked away from Steve's baby blues, unable to take the sheer intensity with which he was staring at her.

"Approaching target" Natasha said, walking back into the seating area. The makeshift team stood and Sally reached over to shake Allison out of her trance.

"There already?" The starlet asked with a smile; it was the realest fake smile Tony had ever seen. The billionaire saw through Allison's façade, he saw the pain she was hiding and he was pretty sure everyone in the Quinjet did. They just didn't know how to help her.

They couldn't even help themselves.

Minutes later Clint landed the Quinjet just outside of range of the compound located within the mountain Bruce exited the Quinjet first and walked a good distance away so that he could let the 'other guy' out.

While he did so, the "team" talked strategy. "Friends of Humanity, Anti-Mutant organization founded by Graydon Creed whose parents are ironically mutants. Sally and I are useless until the inhibitor field is taken out, which is what I can assume you've brought the jolly green giant for." Allison said staring at the intended target with contempt.

"So it's a smash and grab?" Clint asked as he readied his bow.

Steve nodded his confirmation.

"It needs to be more than that." Allison said.

Sally nodded "I want to blow that place to holy hell."

The Avengers looked at the mutants, whose eyes burned with vengeance. Steve spoke slowly "If you're sure…"

The ground shook as the Hulk joined the group. Everyone looked at the giant as he pointed to the sky "Storm." He said.

Tony, using JARVIS, scanned the sky "The Big Guy is right. There's a storm headed this way, soon."

"Then let us be off!" Thor said starting toward the mountain. The rest followed, with Clint falling into step with Sally. Clint, dressed in warm winterized gear, looked over at Sally who by comparison was naked; though she simply wore her yellow short jumpsuit.

"Hey…aren't you cold?" he asked? Sally looked over at him and smiled a little.

"No. My jumpsuit is insulated and my shield keeps the cold out." Clint was surprised, he didn't think powers worked like that.

"Wow, that's…..handy."

Sally shrugged "I guess, when this is over I can show you what else I can do with my power." Clint nodded and smiled a little.

Ahead, Thor regaled 'Lady Allison' with tales of his adventures and exploits in Asgard. Thor had taken quickly to the small mutant as he found her powers fascinating. He also saw in her a younger sister, one which he never had. And it was the opposite with Allison; Thor was becoming something like a big brother.

All too soon the group reached their destination and got to work. Within the mountain was a building and adjacent to that was what looked like a radio tower. As they approached it, Sally's shield suddenly went down.

"That's it." She said shivering slightly at the cold; only to stop when Thor removed his cape and wrapped it around her shoulders "Oh, thanks."

He nodded silently. Steve signaled for the Hulk to go to work, with Tony as his back up. "While they do that, Hawkeye, Thor, stay with Dazzler and Skids. Widow and I will clear a path. Once the field is down, find Psionic and get out."

They nodded. There was a large roar as Hulk knocked out the tower. Everyone began to move into action; Sally tossed Thor his cape back and he put it back in a fluid motion. Then their ear comms buzzed.

"Guys, JARVIS is only picking up nine heart beats." Tony said.

Everyone froze.

What? The compound had been active…what was going on

"We're the only ones here?" Sally asked to no one in particular "They just abandoned their base…."

Without finishing her sentence Sally took off into the compound with Allison close behind. The Avengers followed, wondering what had prompted them to start running when they knew that Alyna was alive, when they heard it.

"Help." It hadn't been spoken, aloud at least. "There's a bomb." Over and over, in their minds; it was faint, which suggested that the owner was weak. The team found the mutants in a holding cell, Sally was brushing the hair out of a young woman's eyes while Allison used focused light to cut away at the metal bonds holding the woman.

"Where's the bomb?" Clint asked. The woman looked up; her green eyes were clouded over, with dark heavy circles underneath. Her skin was pale and dry.

"There" She was still speaking into their minds, Clint looked to the wall and saw a circuit box.

"15 minutes left. That's just enough time for us to get back to the Quinjet."

Steve nodded "Let's get to it!"

Tony flew over and helped Allison get Alyna free from the rest of her chains.

"She can't walk and your metal would freeze her skin." Allison said, at a loss as what to do.

Steve was about to step forward and offer to carry the obviously starved woman when Hulk began struggling through words.

"Hulk….c-care—c-a-careful. Hulk careful." He said holding out his hands in an almost pleading way.

Sally and Allison looked at each other "You have to be very careful Hulk. Okay?" Sally said and she and Allison put a barely conscious Alyna into Hulk's hands

"Hulk careful." He said again. Satisfied that Alyna was safe and warm in the hands, well hand of Hulk, Sally and Allison focused on getting themselves out of the compound. They reached the Quinjet just as it started to snow heavily.

Hulk gave Alyna back after he was certain she was going to be safe, and turned back into Bruce who was just as confused as everyone else was about the Hulk's behavior around Alyna.

Allison and Sally looked at each other and smiled when they finally heard the satisfying sound of the compound, the compound where there friend was tortured for so long, exploded.

Let the therapy begin.

* * *

Okay. So there's the rescue! I hope you liked it. First therapy session is next. Who should go first?


	6. Chapter 6

**(I'm sorry; it's come to my attention that I've been jumping back and forth between the spellings of Dazzler's real name. It is Alison, with one L. Some other notes: I got their ages and birthdates from the Marvel Cinematic Universe wiki. The wiki will change the ages as the days progress to their actual birthdays. Sally's real name is Sally Blevins but I wanted something more formal for something that will happen in a future chapter.)**

* * *

April 2nd-Move in Day

It had been two weeks since the team rescued Alyna Xavier from Antarctica. In those two weeks the Avengers, Allison, and Sally had moved their things into the rebuilt Stark tower; dubbed the Avenger's tower by citizens. They were moving in today. The rooms were amazing; each had been personalized to suit each person.

Clint and Natasha had a secret panel of bows, arrows, and guns respectfully; Clint had a mischievous smile on his face when he saw them. He also flipped out when he saw his movie collection and entertainment system. Clint had an impressive one on his own but while helping him pack from his previous apartment Tony and Pepper noticed a trend with his taste in movies, classic and action, so Tony had Jarvis pick and order movies based on what he saw. There were now three walls covered in VHSs and DVDs.

Natasha had a small collection of Greek mythology books and appreciated Pepper for having more delivered along with some Egyptian mythology.

Pepper had arranged for Steve's dinette to be turned into a small art studio, after seeing his sketch book. It was stocked with paint, charcoal, canvases and a separate sink to wash his brushes; Steve loved it.

Bruce's dining room had been turned into a study, courtesy of Tony, and held academic theses and scientific journals on the bookshelves. Tony told his friend that if he ever felt he was going to "Hulk out" that all he had to do was press a button in his kitchen, which was protected by a glass barrier, and it would drop the kitchen straight down to the basement. This made Bruce more comfortable about living so close to others. Bruce also held an all access, all hours pass to the Stark R&amp;D labs. Bruce had to hand it to Tony, it was like Candy Land.

Thor's room was different. Since the Asgardian hadn't been on Earth for very long it was difficult to discern what it was he liked, besides coffee and Pop Tarts, which Tony had introduced him to. For the time being Thor was set up with a coffee maker, a manual for the coffee maker, and a pantry full of Pop Tarts. Thor did have a TV and other electrical items in his apartment so Pepper took the time to simplify all of the instruction manuals as well as the TV guide. Thor thanked her profusely.

Sally's room was filled with fiction books. It was learned that since she lived in the sewer for the majority of her life, the closest thing to having the books she loved was having a library card. After learning this Tony sat Sally down at a computer and had her order all the books she'd ever read and then some on his Amazon account. Sally cried.

Alison's room was the music room. She had records, CDs and a killer stereo system complete with a record player. While everyone was helping her unpack they found that she had a wide range in taste of music. Many of her records were very rare. As a joke, Tony had a disco ball installed in her living room. Alison just laughed and said she'd use it.

The group was paired off on each floor. The order went, Clint and Natasha, Tony and Pepper shared a room but the second was made into an office for Pepper, Alison and Steve, Sally and Thor, and Bruce and still absent Alyna. There was a hallway which separated the apartments and a common room to be shared by both parties. The common room had a TV, couch, love seat, and other chairs, full bar, sound system, and a small kitchen. Above Clint and Natasha there was a common room that spanned the entire floor that Pepper suggested be used for meetings or group meals. Tony added that there was a dance floor. One floor below Bruce and Alyna was a gym and shooting range.

To get up to their rooms, Tony explained that there were buttons in the elevator with their logo and that all they had to do was press it. It was equipped with a finger print scanner to make sure of identity. Natasha raised the question of other security measures if someone were to somehow copy their finger print, to which Tony replied that Jarvis would be doing a full body scan. Steve asked how guests would get up and Tony said that each person would have to make a list of persons allowed up and they would check in at the front desk.

"There'll probably be some kinks to work out, but it will get handled." Tony said as he led the group towards the elevator, leaving the gym floor. Maria had called while they were unpacking to tell them to meet on the top floor after they finished unpacking everyone. Steve and Natasha nodded.

"So what's this meeting about?" Bruce asked. "No idea. She just said come to the top floor then hung up." Tony answered.

Sally noticed that he avoided saying Maria's name. How suspicious.

Arriving at the top floor the group exited the elevator and was met with the sight of Fury and Maria sitting on one of the couches. Hearing their approach the two stood and faced the team.

"Settling in fine?" Fury asked though no one answered him.

"How awkward; so much for that ice breaker Nicky." All eyes turned to the voice of a woman, a soft voice they recognized as Alyna Xavier, who stood looking at the CDs below the sound system.

Alyna turned to face everyone and smiled. Within seconds she was enveloped in a bone crushing hug between Sally and Alison.

She laughed "Yes, yes. I missed you too." Alyna was released and the trio walked over toward the group. Pepper looked over the woman; she was petite with shoulder length brown hair and her eyes were a forest green, she wore jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt. Compared to what Tony had described to her when they found her, Alyna looked much better.

"First. I'd like to thank you for rescuing me from death by explosion. Not a great way to go." Alyna said calling everyone's attention to her. Her eyes swept the group, assessing them.

"Now, you're probably wondering what this is about. It's about you. You may not know me but I am the Shield psychiatrist, Dr. Alyna Xavier, Director Fury has assigned me to counsel all of you regarding the Battle of New York." Natasha opened her mouth to protest but Alyna raised a hand to silence her.

"Don't deny that all of you have had issues that need to be worked out if you are going to be a productive team. I've read the grievances, it took me three days." Alyna paused to take a breath. "There will be group and individual sessions, as well as outdoor assignments. I **will** get you back to how you were before the Battle, perhaps even better."

With that Alyna smiled and walked over to the bar "Anyone want a drink?" She asked pulling out glasses.

Everyone raised their hand.

* * *

April 3rd 9:00 am- Introductions

Clint sat on the couch eating Captain Crunch, his favorite cereal watching Thor devour his third pack of strawberry Pop Tarts. Bruce, having been up for at least 3 hours had already eaten, and was sitting next to Clint reading. The elevator dinged and Clint turned to see Sally, Alison and Natasha exit. Sally held a mountain of pancakes on a plate in her hands.

"What's that for Sal?" Clint asked.

Sally blushed "I um, made pancakes for everyone." She looked down at the plate "Though this might not be enough."

Bruce looked back at her "Thank you but I've eaten." He smiled at her.

Clint raised his bowl "Captain Crunch. I might eat one later though."

Sally nodded and looked at Thor who, taking a few pointers from Natasha, chewed and swallowed his food before speaking. "I will happily partake!"

Sally smiled at him, then her eyes went wide "I forgot plates and forks and syrup!" Alison held up everything she just mentioned.

"Got you covered kid."

Alison was shorter than Sally so Alison calling Sally kid was ironic. The two mutants walked over to the bar and set up everything.

"Oh! I have orange juice in my fridge." Alison said turning toward the elevator "I'll go get it." She jogged to the elevator and hit the button. The elevator door opened and Alison was nearly knocked down by Steve rushing out of the elevator, sketch pad in hand. Steve's eyes widened, reaching out he caught her before she could hit the floor. They found themselves looking into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Steve helped her regain her balance and released her.

"Sorry about that…I didn't want to be late." He said avoiding her eyes now.

Alison smiled "It's fine. Sal made pancakes. I'm going to get orange juice."

Alison turned back to the couches, "Bruce can you make some coffee?" she asked the doctor who was surprised she was talking to him.

"Uh, sure." He said as Alison flashed him a smile then got into the elevator going down.

After she was gone Bruce got up to make the coffee, Natasha got some pancakes and Sally served herself and Thor. Steve got his pancakes himself despite Sally trying to do it. Sally sat between Thor and Steve, Natasha sat next to Clint. It was silent except the crunch of Clint's cereal and the clinking sounds of forks hitting the plates. Alison came back minutes later with a jug of orange juice, Tony and Alyna exiting the elevator with her.

Tony made a bee line for the pot of coffee and grabbed two pancakes. Alison grabbed some pancakes and a glass of orange juice and sat on the other side of Steve.

Clint looked at Alyna, really look at her. She still had dark circles around her eyes but they were less severe than two weeks ago. She had color in her cheeks and she had gain some weight back but he suspected not enough as the doctor placed four pancakes on her plate and got a large glass of orange juice. There was a haunted look behind her eyes that made Clint realize that this therapy was for her just as much as it was for them. Alyna suddenly made eye contact with Clint and gave him a knowing smile. Oh yeah, mind reader…he thought to himself, or rather not just to himself. Alyna laughed causing everyone to look at her.

"Oh, sorry. It's nothing." She smiled walking over to the couch. "Now, to business." The doctor said once Tony sat next to Bruce and she herself was seated next to Alison. She pulled out a small notepad, "I want to do an introduction. Go around everyone say there full name, birthdate, age and favorite color. Okay, I'll start. My name is Dr. Alyna Moira Xavier, I was born June 6th, 1984 I am 30 years old. My favorite color is blue."

She smiled and looked at Natasha who sighed and sat up in her seat "Natasha Alianovna Romanova. Born November 22nd, 1984. 30 years old. Orange."

Alison winced, the woman sounded like a recording. Clint set his bowl on the coffee table in front of him. "Clinton Francis Barton. I was born January 7th , 1971 and I'm 44 years old. My favorite color is purple."

Alyna smiled at him, glad he was more willing to be a part of this. Bruce was next "Um…Dr. Robert Bruce Banner…"

"Wait, your first name is Robert?! The fuck, I thought it was Bruce!" Alison interrupted, disbelieving.

Bruce smiled a bit "Yes, it's Robert. I was born December 18th 1970, I am 45 years old. Yellow is my favorite color."

Tony walked over to the bar to refill his coffee "Anthony Edward Stark, born May 29th 1970. I am 44 years old. Red is a favorite."

"You know for guys born in the 70s you had some pretty forward thinking parents." Sally said with a smile.

Clint flipped her off. People laughed, Natasha smirked. Alyna nodded and shifted her gaze to Thor.

The prince finished his mouthful and spoke "I am Thor Odinson; I was born in the winter over one thousand years ago. I have always been fond of the color blue."

Alyna nodded writing in her notepad, "Well, Steve at least you're not the oldest in the room anymore." She quipped earning a chuckle from the Captain

"He leaves the room, I'm screwed."

Sally laughed before starting "My name is Samantha Sally Blevins. I was born August 5th 1986, I am 28 years old and my favorite color is yellow."

"Now I understand why you called her 'kid'." Clint said addressing Alison.

She smiled "Yeah, Sal's the youngest of us all." Sally looked at her feet, embarrassed.

"Alright, my turn then, Steven Grant Rogers is my full name, I was born in the year 1918, I am biologically 29 years old, and 96 years old chronologically. My favorite color is blue."

There was silence as everyone waited for him to finish. Steve avoided making eye contact with anyone. "Steve? What month and day were you born?" Alyna prompted. Steve mumbled something under his breath no one could hear.

"What was that Rogers?" Tony asked "Can't hear you."

Steve sighed "July 4th." He said.

It was deathly silent for a moment as everyone registered what he just said, and then the room exploded in laughter. Everyone, sans Thor because he had no idea the significance of the date, was doubled over tears in their eyes.

"That is so perfect! Oh My God!" Alison said through gasps of air. Tony was rolling on the floor and Bruce was wiping tears from his eyes. Natasha and Alyna both held their stomach, each getting cramps from laughing so hard.

Steve sat with his arms crossed waiting for everyone to collect themselves. "What is the jest, Steve?" Thor asked, highly confused. This question sent everyone else into another fit of laughter.

"July 4th is essentially America's birthday, my code name is Captain America and my actual birthday is July 4th, so it's one big laugh riot over a coincidence." Thor nodded both understanding but not truly understanding. It took about five minutes for the group to fully collect themselves and even then there were giggles coming from various people.

"We should have started with you Steve." Alyna said chuckling. She cleared her throat. "Alright, now over the course of these sessions I will be entering your mind." Clint looked up, eyes wide. There was terror in them.

"Please relax Clint. I have a moral code when it comes to this. The only reason I heard your thoughts before was because you were thinking quite loud. I will never enter your mind without permission. Somethings can only be seen though, not spoken out loud. You have my word that I will do nothing to harm you. Any of you. Now, your first assignment is to organize your mind. Everyone close your eyes."

Everyone did so "Think of a structure, whatever you like it to be. It can be something comforting to you, it can be something familiar." Alyna's voice was soft, hypnotic even.

"Now within your structure I want you to put your memories, your hopes and dreams. Put them behind doors. Don't fret now; we're not locking them away. Just organizing them; next I would like you to pick someone to be your mind's guide. It can be you, or someone you know."

Alyna smiled as she looked around at the group. "Without opening your eyes, I want you to open your minds to me. No one is going to enter your mind. You are going to enter mine."

Alyna took one last look around before closing her own eyes. "Let's get started then. Shall we?"

* * *

**Boom! What did you think? Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Transcendence Chapter 7: Into the Mind Part 1

April 3rd

Alyna relaxed as the group began their decent into her mind. Sally and Alison while they hadn't done it in many months were used to being in her mind. She had to be careful about the others, it was very easy to slip into a coma on these trips.

"What?!" Clint's voice resonated around the empty space.

She sighed, "Yes Clint, which is why I need you to remain calm." She answered as she created a red path leading to a large wooden door. "Concentrate, not too hard, on your body. Just become aware of your various parts and bits okay?"

She, Alison, and Sally appeared on the path first, naturally. "Focus on this red path." Alyna coached, watching pleased as one by one they started appearing.

"So this is your mind?" Thor asked looking around at the vast emptiness, confused.

"No." Alyna said as she stepped toward the wooden door. "Consider this the…foyer of my mind." She smiled and opened the door revealing a library. A huge library, with shelves miles high and long, and stairs that moved all on their own. The group entered and the door closed behind them.

"Is this the library from Hogwarts?" Clint asked, an amused smirk on his lips.

"Yes. I've found that it's the only library vast enough to hold everything. This one holds my personal life, there's a beauty and the beast like library through those doors" Alyna pointed to a set of double French doors to the left "That hold my academic and miscellaneous knowledge."

The group wandered around the library and found that each shelf was labeled with the year and going down the row found books labeled "July 7th breakfast" or "May 5th dinner" the size of the books varied greatly.

"Whoa, 1986. You were two. How do you remember stuff from then?" Tony's voice came from the late 80s section.

"I have hyperthymesia as well as an eidetic memory. I remember every detail of my life. Not as great as it sounds, trust me." Alyna explained.

"Where's 2000 to 2010?" Natasha asked walking over to join the group in the "lounge" of the mind library "Those years are missing."

"Oh those are in the Forbidden Section." Alison said flipping through a book titled "Halloween 1996"

"Forbidden Section?" Bruce asked.

Alyna nodded "That's where I keep my less than…appropriate years."

Alison and Sally chuckled, "Some fun stuff in there. _Fun_ stuff indeed." Alison said grinning. Steve wondered what that could possibly mean.

"What was the point of all this?" Bruce asked

"To give you all an idea of how to organize your minds, and to give you an opportunity to get to know me. I do caution you not to go near the forbidden section, we don't know each other well enough for you to see that. Not yet anyway. Likewise I will not go near any memory you put in your own Forbidden Section without permission." Alyna explained looking at the group.

"Now, who wants to go first?" She asked her eyes sparkling. Sally placed her index finger on her nose with Alison quickly following suit.

"Nose goes." Alison coughed out, reaching out and putting Steve's index finger on his own nose, knowing that he wouldn't understand what was going on. Catching on Bruce, Tony, Clint and Natasha did the same, leaving Thor the only one without a finger on his Norse nose.

Thor looked around at the amused and pitying faces of his comrades "What?" He asked more confused than ever "Why are you doing that?"

Alyna clapped her hands together "Alright then, by nose goes default, Thor, you're up first."

Thor felt his eyes widen and he sighed "Very well."

* * *

** Here you go. It's not as long as I'd like it to be but I have a lot on my plate at the moment. Part 2 will be a lot longer. Thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

Transcendence Chapter 4: Thor's First Session

* * *

April 4th

Thor sat outside of Alyna's office waiting to be called in. The waiting room was comfortable, a couch and a few chairs were placed around the room. Tranquil music played over speakers he couldn't see. Thor had left his hammer in his apartment a few floors above because Alyna had promised a safe environment. The Asgardian was free to walk out of the session at any time.

Though Thor would never admit it, he was nervous about this first therapy session. After it was fully explained to him Thor had given Alyna permission to read his mind throughout the session with the condition that she stop if he wished. Thor was apprehensive about showing the doctor his mind, it wasn't the nervous excitement he felt before a battle, nor the jitter he had the first time he made love to a woman. It was more…a crushing sense of dread, like when Odin had stripped him of his powers and title...what if she saw something there that made her not want to continue. What would he do then?

Before those thoughts could consume him, the office door opened and Alyna stepped out. Her hair still hung down to her shoulders and her clothes were professional but were slightly ill-fitting. There were shadows behind her eyes, holding on to her pain. Her anger. Thor wondered what her captors did to her because she seemed damaged.

"Thor, you may come in if you like." She said with a smile. Thor nodded and walked into the other room. It was larger than the waiting room but had less furniture. Only a desk with a chair facing the wall with a computer; two chairs and a couch facing each other were in this room.

"You may sit in one of the chairs or on the couch." Alyna said closing the door behind them. Thor chose the couch because he felt he had more room to spread out. Alyna sat opposite him in one of the chairs.

"So, Thor, Son of Odin All Father, Crown Prince of Asgard, wielder of Mjolnir, god of thunder." She took a breath and smiled at Thor, he smiled back at her. "Those are a lot of titles sir."

"Yes. They are."

"How do you feel about all those? Do you ever feel any pressure to maintain an image?"

Thor blinked, he'd honestly never thought about it. Did he feel pressure? Was it not his honor, his birthright to be a proud and mighty warrior?

"Let's back track a bit Thor. What was your childhood like? What was it like being the Crown Prince of Asgard?"

Thor thought for a moment "It was…fun. My father taught me how to be a great warrior like he is and like his father before him. I ran the palace halls with…Loki…" Thor paused for a moment, pain causing his eyes to tighten, "And Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg, and Sif. We played all sorts of games..." Thor began talking at the speed equal that of an excited child about his various adventures as a child.

"And whenever we were injured we would go to the healers but we were always treated by…" Thor grew quiet, that excited sparkle in his eyes died. Alyna, who'd been listening, taking notes and laughing at some of Thor's stories looked up.

"Treated by whom, Thor?" She pressed the topic gently

"Sigyn." He sighed.

Alyna nodded and wrote in her notebook. "Alright Thor, we're done for today, did you want to ask me any questions?" Alyna asked diverting the subject. 4

Thor knew exactly what he wanted to ask, he just wasn't sure how to word it. He didn't want to offend or upset Alyna.

The psychic chuckled "Thor, it's okay. Just ask."

Thor nodded and sat up straight "It has been almost three weeks since your rescue and I cannot help but notice that, while you are looking much better, you are still pale and your eyes hold much pain and anger. My question is what happened to you during your imprisonment?"

Alyna closed her eyes, horrific memories flooding her mind.

"Would you like to see Thor?"

* * *

**AN:Okay it's not much longer but how'd you like it?**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: History part 1

Tony knew Alyna was watching him as he worked in the lab with Bruce. He could feel her dark green eyes boring a hole into his back. "She's watching us." Tony groaned to Bruce, laying his head on the man's shoulder.

"Who is?" Bruce asked not minding the contact Tony was making. Bruce found it comforting that Tony wasn't afraid of 'the other guy' to be around him.

"Our court appointed psychiatrist." The billionaire grumbled jerking a thumb behind them to the one way mirror.

"How do you know she's there?" Bruce sighed as Tony wrapped his arms around his torso from behind "I just do."

"So you're giving her something to question us about when it's our turn?" Bruce asked an amused smile on his face.

"Shut up Banner." Tony mumbled into the other man's shirt.

Before he'd gone into hiding due to 'the other guy's constant noise, and during the time Bruce had been in the Avenger's tower, Tony had been clinging to him as if he were afraid the Doctor would disappear. Banner knew it wasn't just him, it was Pepper too. Thinking about it now, Tony did things to somehow assure himself that no one from the team was going to leave him. Not in an obsessive way, at least to Bruce. Tony went out of his way to make sure they were all comfortable and happy.

Needless to say the particular closeness Bruce and Tony shared a "bromance" if you would, had earned them the title of 'Science Bros'. "Tony I can't work like this." Bruce chuckled as Tony heaved a sigh and released his friend.

"You know Banner, you've been…better recently." Tony remarked moving to lean on a table. Bruce paused, lowering his StarkPad. He realized Tony was right, 'the other guy' had been strangely quiet since Alyna's rescue.

"Yeah, I don't know what that's about. But I'm glad of the peace and quiet." The Science Bros were both silence contemplating what could have happened to the Hulk when the slid open and Agent Maria Hill walked in. "Dr. Xavier wants to see you both."

"Where? Her office?" Bruce asked while Tony snidely asked "She can spy on us why can't she come in here?"

Maria shook her head "Top floor. Everyone's there." Bruce nodded "Thank you Maria." Tony flinched slightly when Bruce said the Agent's name. Neither of them noticed. "We'll be up in a few." Bruce said with a smile. Maria nodded, gave a nod and left the room.

"Come on Tony." Bruce said pulling the billionaire from the lab while he complained.

* * *

"Would you like to see Thor?" The words hung in the air, stale and old. Thor hesitated once again. He really wanted to know; to understand why it was that this group was so hateful toward their own kind.

"That's just it Thor, the Friends of Humanity don't see us as humans. I know you do, because you come from a whole other world." Alyna smiled bitterly.

Thor shook his head, he'd forgotten for just a moment that she could read his mind "This is madness."

"This is Earth. Not much we do makes sense." Alyna shrugged the stood up. She walked over to her desk, picked up the phone and pressed a number. "Yes, could you have the Avengers meet me upstairs? Thank you Maria." Alyna turned to Thor "Come on."

* * *

Everyone sat on the couches in the lounge wondering why they'd been called. Clint found himself looking at Sally. The young woman sat, curled up in a section of couch by the armrest. She was alone up until Alison plopped down on the section next to her. Sally visibly relaxed but still kept to her section of couch. Clint figured she wasn't used to being touched or close to anyone but Alison and Alyna. He wanted to help her get over that, but he couldn't even get over his own mistrust of others.

Clint wasn't the only one looking at Sally and Alison. Steve sat across the room, a new sketch book in his hands. He was sketching the two mutants as they sat. It was calming, for him, to draw two figures that had such symmetry both physically and mentally with each other. Sally probably hadn't noticed how she'd shifted her body toward Alison _just_ slightly when she'd sat down. Steve finished the curve of Alison's eye and smiled to himself.

"What are you drawing?" Natasha's voice came to his ear, causing the super solider to jump.

"N-Nothing." He stuttered with a sheepish smile. The Russian assassin raised a perfectly arched brow clearly not believing him.

"Yeah, okay…" Natasha let the subject drop and Steve was glad for that. The elevator dinged and Thor and Alyna got out of the elevator. Alyna took a seat next to Alison and Thor sat opposite of the doctor.

"So, what's this all about?" Clint asked.

Alyna began "During my session with Thor, he asked a question. He asked what happened to me while I was taken prisoner." There was silence in the room. All eyes went to the other two mutants who sat rigid in their seats. Sally's face was stone while Alison had a look of fury in her eyes.

Alyna continued "So I decided that instead of possibly telling each of you one by one, It'd be better to tell it all at once."

* * *

Two years Ago-Manhattan

Alyna watched with amused eyes as Longshot attempted to get past Sally's shield. Which would never happen, but it was good practice for them. The trio were at their base waiting for Alison to show up so they could be briefed on their next mission. Alison was bringing the food.

Sally looked up at Alyna who was floating in the air, going under and around and through flaming rings. "Don't you get dizzy doing all those flips and spins?" Sally asked.

Longshot laughed "No way, she's used to it. Wanna try it?" He asked making a grab for her. Sally laughed and ducked out of his reach

"No!" She yelled. Longshot then proceeded to chase Sally around the room. The doors to the training room slid open and Alison walked in holding two bags full of food.

"I got tacos!" she cheered holding the bags up. Longshot stopped short mid-run, turned and ran toward Alison. Alyna mentally lifted the bags from Alison's hands knowing that Longshot was going to swing Ali around. Sally laughed as Longshot did exactly that.

"You idiot what if I was still holding the food?!" Alison yelled, a smile on her face.

Longshot grinned "Oh, come on babe. I missed you!"

"I was gone twenty minutes."

"It was even longer than I thought!"

"What are you a dog?!" Alyna asked touching base on the floor, the bags of food floating behind her. Everyone laughed and they made their way to the conference room.

This was the end of the good times.

* * *

Happy New Year!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers **

* * *

Chapter 10 History part 2

Fury stood waiting for the group in the conference room. He was getting ready to assign the newly-formed X-Factor their first mission. The team worked well together so he didn't have a problem sending them out, it was their adversary he was concerned with.

_'Don't fret Nicky dear, we'll be fine'_ Alyna's voice sounded in his mind. He hated when she did that. Nick sighed and sat down at the table as the conference room door slid open and the mutants walked in. Two bags that smelled like Mexican food floated and landed on the table.

"Sup Nick?" Alison asked as she opened one bag and began pulling out food. "We got you some enchiladas. You like those right? Of course you do, who doesn't like Mexican food?" Alison answered her own question as she slid the Styrofoam container across the table along with a fork.

Longshot and Sally began eating as Alyna and Alison finished unpacking the bags. Nick brought up holographic images of a man, a compound, and pictures of the arctic.

"This is Graydon Creed; he is the leader of the 'Friends of Humanity' the main organization that launches attacks against mutants. He is the son of two Mutants, codenamed Mystique and Sabertooth, I'm not going to go into detail on his past but the sum of it is he's gathering weapons and tech. We need you to infiltrate and destroy his set up."

Sally put her third half eaten taco back in its container "What a way to ruin some food Nick." She shook her head, stood up. "Let go then."

"Agent Hill has your equipment ready in the Quinjet." Fury said as Alison and Alyna stood and walked with Sally to the door.

"Wait I haven't finished my burrito!" Longshot yelled as he took another bite.

"Then bring it with you!" Alison yelled back from the hallway. Grumbling the only male picked his container up and jogged into the hallway. When Longshot caught up with the ladies Alyna and Alison were putting their gear on while Sally readied the Quinjet, since she didn't have any gear. Her primary function was a shield.

Longshot put the bag of food down in the Quinjet and grabbed his belt with his throwing stars and knives. As he buckled the belt the bag of food floated out of the jet and onto a nearby table in the hanger. "Hey!" The extra-dimensional mutant shouted.

"You can eat it when we get back LS" Alison said walking past him. Alyna patted him on the shoulder and boarded the jet.

"Fine my lady love." He turned and boarded the jet.

* * *

Hours later they landed the Quinjet behind a set of hills. The team got out and started scoping the area. "Four guards on all sides, sixteen total on perimeter. All heavily armed. Of course." Longshot said.

Alison whistled "Hey, northwest corner there's some type of tower, looks new."

"We'll be on alert for it then." Alyna stood up "Let's go."

The group made their way down the slope toward the compound. As they neared Longshot took out his knives. When they got close enough to where they wouldn't be seen Longshot started throwing the knives, curving them to the speed of the wind. They whizzed through the air and hit their target. The guards fell to the ground with a slight thud.

The mutants ran across the field, Sally and Alyna going toward the metal doors while Alison and Longshot defended their backs. Alyna closed her eyes and looked beyond the doors. "Five guards at doors and three walking. Dazzler, you're up." Alyna used her telepathy to wrench open the doors just as Alison shot beams of light at the guards. The alarm sounded and…

* * *

"Stop!" Alison shouted bringing everyone back to the present. All eyes were on the blonde starlet. She was shaking, face pale and pupil dialated. "I-I'm sorry, I can't. I thought I c-could get through it but I can't." Heavy tears spilled over and ran down her face. She turned and ran toward the elevator.

Steve started to go after her but Sally held out an arm to stop him. "Let her go. She…she lost more than both of us."

"What do you mean?" Natasha asked.

Sally and Alyna looked at each other for a moment before Alyna spoke. "Longshot and Alison were married. About 3 months when we got assigned the missions."

The weight of the words hung thick in the air. Clint swore under his breath. "We all lost something. Longshot lost his life and I got captured making sure Alison and Sally got out. Alison lost her husband and Sally, once they returned she lost a home."

"I couldn't stay at SHEILD after that. Ali left to go, gather herself, Alyna wasn't here. My family was gone. Nick acted like he didn't want to do anything about it. So I left." Sally sighed.

The room was silent until Tony spoke "What are you doing Alyna?" Steve turned his head to look in the doctor's direction only to whip his head in the opposite direction, face red, once he saw that she was unbuttoning her blouse.

"Thor asked what they did to me. It takes a little more than explaining. I have to show you. Turn around Steve, please."

Steve, growing a pair, as Tony or Clint would say, turned to see Alyna had turned her back to the group. The super soldier's eyes widened at what he saw, Alyna's back was riddled with scars of various shapes and sizes. Around her shoulder blades there were faded black bands. Natasha reached out and gently touched the marks "What are these?"

Alyna pulled her shirt back up and started buttoning it up "Jumper cables." Electricity built up and crackled around Thor. Bruce began taking deep breaths trying to calm himself. Alyna cleared her throat, "Well, since we don't want you Hulking out, why don't you come with me Dr. Banner. We can begin your first session."

* * *

Okay, finally a chapter! I am SO sorry about this month, literally every time I would sit down to start writing/typing something would happen or homework would pile up suddenly. I am so sorry! I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Bruce Banner part 1

Alyna took Bruce up to the roof of the tower, after grabbing a change of clothes for him. He was turning greener by the second. It was a warm sunny day out, blinding the two when they stepped out of the elevator. Bruce immediately got as far away from Alyna as he could. Alyna respected his concern and stayed near the door.

"Dr. Banner, I understand your concern for my safety. But I want you to let the Hulk out." Alyna yelled above the wind.

"Are you insane?!" Bruce choked out trying to fight back the beast.

"No, I'm very sane. The Hulk got angry after seeing my scars. I need to talk to him. After I calm him down. I'll explain everything. Now please, before you burst a blood vessel." Dr. Xavier reasoned.

Bruce sighed, took a deep breath and let the Hulk's consciousness take over his mind. He felt his body grow and stretch. Soon the Hulk stood across from Alyna, breathing heavy. Watching her.

Alyna took a step forward and the Hulk took a step back.

"Hulk. Relax. You won't hurt me." Alyna took another step forward and this time the Hulk didn't move. Progress. Alyna kept moving forward until she was about five feet from the big guy. She smiled at him and Hulk looked confused.

"Alright, I don't have tyo yell. Now we're going to sit down. Okay? We're just gonna sit down and have a nice conversation." She told him. Alyna slowly sank to the ground and waited for Hulk to do the same. He did after a moment's hesitation.

"Hulk, you can't speak, yet. So I'd like to communicate with you mentally. Is that alright? Nod if you understand." Alyna explained. The Hulk nodded and Alyna smiled.

She closed her eyes and entered the Hulk's mind. She was both surprised and unsurprised at his mental state. Words, flew all around, loud angry words Alyna had to dodge as she navigated through his mind. There was however a certain order to it. He had managed to create a room in which he stood. It was a lab, Alyna guessed it was the lab he used to have before becoming the Hulk.

"Hulk? Dr. Banner?" Alyna called

"Banner tired. Hulk here." Hulk answered. Meaning that Banner, in this instance was sleep. Hulk had completely taken over.

"Hulk, I'd like to ask you a few questions. If that's alright."

"Yes."

"Is Dr. Banner always sleep?"

"No. Sometime he awake. Then Hulk sleep."

"When Dr. Banner is awake, do you always sleep?"

"No. Most of time, Hulk look out for Banner."

Alyna smiled at that "That's very nice of you Hulk."

"People call Hulk monster. Banner no like Hulk."

"You're not a monster Hulk. I know that and I think Dr. Banner does as well. Who do you like Hulk?"

"Hulk like Tony. Tony accept Hulk and like when Hulk smash. Hulk like Banner. Banner sometime teaches Hulk things."

"Did he teach you to speak?"

"Yes. But only in head. No way for Banner to teach Hulk outside. Hulk want to be understood."

"I could help you Hulk. Teach you to speak outside your mind."

Hulk's eyes got big and he nodded "Hulk like that."

"I have a few more questions for you. Why did you get so upset when you saw my scars Hulk?"

"You tiny. Who hurt someone so tiny? Why?"

"Thank you, for getting angry for my sake. I appreciate it. Hulk, I need to speak to Dr. Banner now. I'm going to exit your mind and then I need you to wake him up okay?"

"Okay. Hulk see again?"  
"Yes, we'll see each other again." Alyna smiled and drifted out of Hulk's mind. Opening her eyes she was met with the sight of Hulk shrinking back into Bruce. The smaller man collapsed onto the roof, breathing heavy.

He looked at her, eyes wide, "H-how did you do that?"

"We have a lot to talk about Dr. Banner." Alyna handed him his clothes. "I need to go into your mind next."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Bruce Banner part 2

Alyna and Bruce went back down to the common room. Everyone else had left to their respective rooms. "I'll make some tea. Is green alright?"

She paused mid step into the kitchen and turned back "That wasn't a joke." Her cheeks reddened.

Bruce chuckled "I know, it's fine. And yes, green tea is fine." He sat down on one of the couches and sighed. He rubbed his temples and stretched his back. Hulking out usually wore him out, this time was a lot calmer than usual.

Alyna set the cups down on the coffee table and sat across from Bruce. "How do you feel?" She asked as the man picked up his mug.

Bruce looked down at himself in the light green liquid. The warmth of the mug felt good in his hands. "I…I'm alright?" it came out a question.

"What's wrong? Well, a better way to phrase that would be, what do you feel?" Alyna picked up her own mug, blew on it a bit and then took a sip.

Bruce was quiet, thinking. "I…have a headache, my muscles are screaming at me and I feel like I could eat three extra -large pizzas myself. But all this is normal, in fact it's usually worse." Bruce answered finally taking a sip from his cup.

Alyna nodded "And emotionally? Mentally? How do you feel in those aspects?" She asked getting up and walking over to the counter. She pulled out a bottle of aspirin and upon sitting back down handed it to the doctor.

Bruce accepted the bottle and took out two pills. "Thank you. Recently the Other Guy has been quiet, so it's easier to concentrate when he's 'awake'. I'm…confused as to why he's been so, well behaved…I guess would be the word."

Alyna nodded and set her mug down. "I'm glad you're able to find a bit of peace through all of this. That's good." She clasped her hands together and leaned forward "Dr. Banner, I know you know that the 'Other Guy'" she used his term for the Hulk "Has a conscious mind, his speech is a bit broken but the knowledge is there."

Bruce nodded, unsure of where she was going with her point. "Let me ask, you…theorize that the 'Other Guy' came from your rage at the failure of your experiment, the subconscious knowledge that even before it began it would fail, because you were being rushed?" Alyna asked.

Bruce nodded "That's the only thing I can come up with that, makes sense. I've been at war in my own mind I couldn't give it much thought without getting angry."

"That's understandable. As a third party who has read the reports of what happened that day and who was able to enter your mind, yours and the 'Other Guy's' I have a theory about what might have happened. May I share it with you?"

Bruce nodded "I'd be happy to hear you take a crack at it."

Alyna smiled "Well, I believe that in that moment when your subconscious knew that your experiment would fail, it spilt into two, Bruce Banner, and 'The Other Guy'. The second 'voice' if you will, knew that if the experiment continued; which you did out of desperation, that you would die. So, the second 'voice' latched onto the gamma rays that were being absorbed and that 'voice' mutated into the 'Other Guy'. To save your life."

Bruce stared at Alyna, mouth slightly ajar. He couldn't begin to fathom that the thing he thought ruined his life, had saved it. "Bruce, I don't have to read your mind to know that this sounds crazy, and it's going to be difficult to process. So for now, I'd like you to meditate on it. If you want help with that, before your next session then please, don't hesitate to ask or come to me." Alyna stood.

"I'll leave you alone for a while, and make sure no one disturbs you. And, talk to Tony about it. He's your friend, a best friend from where I stand. You can take comfort from him." Bruce nodded without saying a word and Alyna walked to the elevator and got in it.

After she was gone, Bruce let himself take a breath. He started thinking about what Alyna had said. Bruce closed his eyes, brought his legs up to sit properly and took deep breaths. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

AN: I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update, it's been a weird summer for me.


End file.
